


Hell Hath No Fury

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Horror, Mental Institutions, Psychological Horror, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, post Last of the Time Lords.  The Master spent a year abusing Lucy; now she has a chance for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell Hath No Fury

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 60.

Harry, it's Lucy. The doctors said it might help if I paid you a visit.

Do you remember how you got here? How the Doctor made you human again, and how UNIT insisted that you stand trial? But the Doctor had already wiped your mind clean.

I'm to tell the Doctor if you start to remember being the Master, so he can erase the memories again, ease the pain of being trapped in a human mind. But that would be too merciful.

Shh, Harry, I know it hurts.

I'll always be here for you. And I'll never let you forget.


End file.
